FT Challenges!
by SalvationNaLu
Summary: This will be a bunch of challenges I have either found or have been sent to me! (They won't all be one-shots and, the M rating is just incase one of the challenges gets a bit... out of hand) Will always be listed as complete.
_**Okay this challenge is from: Fairy Tail -You Choose Your Story by: FairyRushii**_

 _ **Without further adieu let's get started!**_

* * *

I spent a few minutes in the guild going over the event that had just happened...

* * *

 **FlashBack**

I chased after Natsu who left after punching Gray in the nose. 'They fight yeah but not like that I swear his nose is broken.' I finally catch up to him. You take ahold of his arm and force him to turn around and face you. "What's wrong Natsu?" He didn't answer so I was about to ask him again a bit louder, when he kissed me. I was frozen with shock, before I could react he left smiling.

 **Present time**

* * *

I was about to get up and go home and think some more when my phone vibrated. I take it out of my pocket to see who had texted me... It was Natsu. I opened the app unsure what I might see on the screen. 'Will you go out with me?' The bland question was listed there. I could feel a blush creeping onto my face, I was about to answer when Lissan saw that all my attention was on the phone.

"What's up Lucy?" She asked I looked up and tried to put my phone away quickly in hope that she wouldn't see what was on my screen. I was close friends with Lisanna but she could really prie sometimes!

"N-nothing!" 'Damit! Why did I have to stutter now!' Her face contorted into curiosity.

"That doesn't look like nothing! Come on let me see!" I shook my head while trying to hide my phone, but I was too late before long she snatched my phone up and looked through it. I knew she hit the text I was on when her eyes widened.

"Come on Lisanna give me back my phone!" I tried to grab it back but she held it up out of my reach. 'The one day I DON'T wear heels!' I noticed her tap my screen a few times before she ran off. "LISANNA!" I tried running after her but lost her around a corner. 'I need to answer him!' I kicked the ground a few times before I started to walk to his house.

* * *

When I made it home Happy looked surprised. "Why are you smiling? I heard you bawling your eyes out until three last night..." I just continued smiling like an idiot and plopped down on the couch.

Happy however stood in front of me and inspected my face. "You kissed someone! Lisanna doesn't wear lipstick either! That means it was Lucy!" All I did was nod before I pulled out my phone.

"Now for the big question." I began taping my screen, within a few seconds six simple words were ready to be sent. 'Will you go out with me?' I took a deep breath before hitting the send button. I stared at the screen blankly for who knows how long before I saw the three dots signaling that she was answering, I waited for what seamed like hours before the last word I wanted to see showed up... Just as blunt as my questing was two letters forming one word. 'No'

The smile left my face, replaced by a frown tears were once again forming in my eyes. "I guess I just can't catch a break." I laughed weakly and walked to my bed falling face first onto my pillow. I was silently sobbing onto my pillow when I heard Banging on my door.

"NATSU! OPEN UP!"

"Lucy?"

* * *

I was banging on Natsu's door screaming my lungs out for him to open. I almost hit him when he did but stopped right before I did. "What?!" I could tell he was even more upset than this morning.

"I guess she answered then."

He looked confused when I said this and I was about to explain what I meant when he beat me to it. "What do you mean she?" I looked at him apologetically.

"Lisanna stole my phone when I was about to answer and ran away with it." Judging by the look on his face he was having a hard time comprehending what I meant. "In other words it wasn't me who answered... What I would have answered is probably different than what you got." I looked up at him red reaching my face. 'This is harder in person...'

"So what is your answer?" I could tell his mood was lifting.

I took a deep breath before I took ahold of his shoulders. "Yes, Yes I will go out with you." I stood on the tips of my feet to meet his mouth and, he went along with it.

* * *

From that day on Lisanna stopped talking to me unless absolutely necessary. -Understandable- Natsu and I dated for three years before he asked me to marry him and I said yes. Lisanna ended up showing up and apologizing staeting she had been "Childish" for the past three years, not being one to hold grudges we became friends again

 **Happy End!**

* * *

 _ **That was the end of that if you guys want it I could make an alternate end to this story!**_


End file.
